HURRRRRRNGER GAMES!
by The Plastic Owl
Summary: Let it ride. Let the ship ride into nooks and crannies and secret places. Secret SEX places.


HURRRRRNGER GAMES

Katniss woke up, found herself on a ship. She ripped her IV tube out of her hand, not even flinching at the pain, she was too hardcore for that puss shit. She heard voices coming from another room, and decided to go investigate. Perhaps kick some ass.

She opened the door. And found some ASS.

"UGH UGH UGH UGH!" Gale was flopping about like a fish, being electrocuted by Haymitch, who was dressed all in leather. Gale's butt cheeks were slapping together, and his dick was rubbing against a stained mattress. The mattress looked like it was stained with turkey grease and mayonnaise.

"Gale… is that turkey grease?"

Katniss was confused. Haymitch had no expression – well, he might have had an expression except his face was covered by a gimp mask.

"Gobble gobble," Plutarch Heavensbee whispered, jabbing Katniss with a syringe full of… sleep stuff.

"Katniss Everdeen… welcome to the good ship FUCK!"

[break]

This time when Katniss woke up, she was strapped to a bed that was leaning up, overlooking a room. A room full of ACTION.

"Hoooooo-wheeeeeee!" Screamed Finnick, his golden back rippling as he braced himself, the full length of Peeta's peen thrusting into his game arena. "Yeah, fuck me Daddy!"

"Yeah, you like this," grunted Peeta. "You like this you spicy seaman!"

"Peeta, no, why are you doing this? What is happening?" Cried Katniss.

"Miss Everdeen, there is no longer the CAPITOL. There is only CAPITAL PUNISHMENT!" Plutarch came out, literally CAME OUT of his leathers, he was dressed in a leather catsuit, the catsuit obscenely stretched across his wobbling flesh. Only his penis was free, spurting out hot cum all over Peeta and Finnick. The two Tributes mewled, delighting in being covered in foam whilst they fucked.

"I still don't get it."

"CINNA!"

"Cinna?"

Cinna rode in on a motorcycle, Effie Trinket sitting topless on the handlebars.

"VROOM VROOM!" She chirruped. She wanked Cinna off as they putted around the orgy on their bike.

"Cinna, for real, what is going on?"

"CHOCOLATE VANILLA SWIRL!"

"That's not an answer – oh thank God, Johanna!"

Johanna was the next one in the FUCK ROOM, dressed only in furry boots and nipple pasties. She whirled her titties in Katniss's face, insolently cackling.

"Oh, fuck you, Johanna."

"I WILL!"

It was Gale again, still smothered in 'turkey grease'. Right in front of Katniss, Johanna shoved two fingers up Gale's asshole.

"YEAH!" Yelled Gale. He lost the ability to squawk when Plutarch crammed his chubby chode right into his maw.

"Oh, for fuck's sake."

'NO! We are here for the sake of FUCKING!"

"Beetee, go away, nobody likes you."

"I like ME," replied Beetee. He switched on his custom-made dildo. The penis bit was shaped like a bee. The butt-bee was attached to a Roomba. "Buzz buzz buzz," he whispered, cramming his ass down on the Butt Bee. He rode all around the fuck room, every now and then bumping into a fucking couple, saying "BUZZ!" in annoyance. Eventually Cinna and Effie rode him down. He died doing what he loved.

Chhhhhk. CHHHHRRRRRRK!

A screen came on. It was President Snow. He was naked from the head down, and for all Katniss knew, he was probably naked all over. He was stroking a white cat.

"PUSSY FOR PRESIDENT!" He roared.

"President Pussy!" Yelled back the demented Tributes and Capitol workers. All except for Katniss, who was 1000% done will all the crazy, and Gale, who was drooling all over Plutarch's pud.

"Katniss, because I like cats, I have decided to let you live. President Pussy is now in charge."

"Meow," said President Pussy.

"Oh, shit."

"All of you, and eventually me, will be going to District 13."

"What's in District 13?"

"Haha, oh Katniss! Wouldn't you LOVE to know…"

President Snow licked the video screen. It cut out. The lights went off in the fuck room, the only sounds being of SEX, and Beetee's Butt Bee sadly buzzing in his dead butt. Katniss tried to get some sleep.


End file.
